<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>crocodile rock by danisnopeonfire</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27064606">crocodile rock</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/danisnopeonfire/pseuds/danisnopeonfire'>danisnopeonfire</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 21:48:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>579</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27064606</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/danisnopeonfire/pseuds/danisnopeonfire</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Red wine and Elton John.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dan Howell/Phil Lester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>41</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>crocodile rock</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Being wine drunk feels different when they don’t have anywhere to be in the morning. Dan’s cheeks are warm but not burning. His lips are pleasantly numb from the glasses he’s finished already. There’s a tingling in his belly, and a dancing Phil in his sights.</p><p>A dancing Phil that turns into a stumbling Phil, who stumbles right into Dan on the couch.</p><p>“God,” Phil laughs. “God. Am I that drunk?”</p><p>Dan licks his arm where Phil had spilled wine on him. He can’t really feel his tongue anymore. He likes it.</p><p>“Yes, you’re– how much have you had?”</p><p>“Don’t know.” Phil peers into the bottom of his nearly empty glass. “I just let you keep feeding me wine. Which is lovely, by the way. We’re getting this one again, please. Where’s it from?”</p><p>“Waitrose,” Dan says, then laughs. “Wait, fuck. Morrison’s?”</p><p>Phil swirls his glass and sniffs it. Dan watches as he closes his eyes.</p><p>“I’m getting woody, charcoal tones,” Phil says in a sophisticated voice. He may have slurred it, but Dan’s not sure. He lost the ability to make those distinctions sometime after their first bottle. “And strong hints of Boris Johnson. It’s definitely Waitrose.”</p><p>Dan laughs, but it comes out like more of a giggle. He has neither the awareness nor headspace to be bothered about it in the way he usually would be. He used to resent the fact that he turned into a giggler whenever he was drunk, but he’s learning that that resentment may have actually been directed at the people who judged him for it. Phil doesn’t judge him for it. Phil has neither the awareness nor headspace to judge anything right now.</p><p>“Oh, I love this one!” Phil says as the next song starts up.</p><p>He’s said it about almost every song on this playlist. But as the familiar bars of Elton John begin playing, Dan has to admit that he agrees. He nestles further into his corner of the couch as Phil continues dancing around the living room like the 6’2 ballerina he is.</p><p>They didn’t plan to have a drink this evening, but then again, they never do. A jarring email and foul mood prompted Dan to crack open the first bottle. Phil’s red cheeks and happy smile invited him to reach for the second. And the third – well, he’s struggling to find an excuse for that one. He doesn’t crave alcohol the way he used to. He left that piece of himself behind in his university days, when alcohol was a crutch to bring about a good time, not a way to enhance an already existing one.</p><p>But this is nice. He likes feeling warm for no other reason than it’s a Tuesday evening and he’s an adult who can choose to drink with the other adult in his life.</p><p>“Dance with me,” Phil says, but then seems to forget himself and sits down. He looks dazed. “Woah.”</p><p>Dan laughs. “Alright over there?”</p><p>“Elton made everything spinny.”</p><p>“Bad Elton.” Dan nurses his wine glass in his hands, but he feels spinny too. The ridiculousness of it makes Phil laugh, and then they’re both laughing.</p><p>They don’t reach for another bottle. They don’t even finish the one they opened. They just soak up the lingering effects until the drunken nonsense turns into quiet talking, and the quiet talking turns into Phil falling asleep sitting up. It’s with a warm face and a full heart that Dan joins him.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thanks for reading! you can find the tumblr post <a href="https://danisnopeonfire.tumblr.com/post/632243309219332096/crocodile-rock">here</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>